


Blank spaces

by SupernaturalGeekGirl



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Coma, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Murder, Panic Attacks, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalGeekGirl/pseuds/SupernaturalGeekGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is gone for three years .Once he returns he relieses his attachment to doctor Watson, but things don't go as they plan and soon it's on a slippery slope to disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

> _I wish that I could still believe that there's a day you'll come back to me Sherlock so , Do this for me , t_ _his one miracle, just for me, don't be dead, just stop this John looked around the slowly walked away Sherlock peered around the tree which he was lurking behind as John walked away a single tear trickled down his face 'I love you'he whispers under his breath 'forever and always' Suddly John span around almost certain he saw a dark shape disappearing into the over grown trees the leaves shadowing the mans face and hair. 'Miss Hudson' John yelled from across the grave yard ' I thought I saw ...' He turns around only to see a grave stone with two words on it Two words that ment the world to him . Sherlock Homles ._
> 
>  
> 
> _It had been a 2 years since Sherlock jumped but John could still hear the soft and carm sound of Sherlocks vouise telling him to keep his eyes looked onto him. The pain of watching his first and last love jumping into nothing still echoing in his empty heart . Everyone has not been the same since the fall and probably will not be again these wounds are not healing the and it's just to much that time can not erase The times they had. The cases the solfed and places they have been was unbelievably real and will always be ._
> 
>  
> 
> _Sherlock had just laid down for the night but considering he had been sleeping rough for the last 2 years he was ready for a sleepless night. His mind always goes into overload at night all the things he regrets His main regret probably the only regret .John. why didn't he tell him how he felt . He came to the conclusion that he didn't tell Watson because he was certain he did not feel the same way and he did not want to feel tht heart acheing  pain , did not want to experience it. ._
> 
> _Sherlock shot up in his make shift bed and reached of a piece of paper and a pen and wrote 11 words John I would give up the world for you and I did. He found an envelope and Sealed it shut .He knew that it was to risky to deliver the note but he had to risk it , he just had to .To see his face again would solve all his problems .He got up and headed for bakers street , 221B to be exact and slipped the small white envelope through the Letter box and quickly ran away this coat covering his face._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow if you've returned for more I'm surprised  
> Don't be afraid to give me feed back , I don't bite ...well...  
> ~Kaya~

John had just gone up to bed when the letter box flapped and the faint sound of a letter hitting the floor caught his attention.He popped his head round the solid door frame and gazed at the white coloured letter on the floor clearly marked John in hand writing he knew only to well . He sucked in a jagged breath and started to weep out loud no longer able to contain the sorrow he held in for 24 months tears traced his cubby cheek ,his eyes going a puffy red.

' sherlock '

He wispered under his breath ' It can't be ...

  
But he could not get the words out like they was stuck in his throat . He was choking on his own word before they could slip out his mouth . With shaky hands and uneven heart beats he bent down and picked up the priceless letter up and slowly not sure what to expect opened it.

'He gave up his world for me why would he do that'

John said only realising he had no one to talk to. He had only been back in bakers streets a week and now he wanted to leave again he slowly looked up ,the world around him a blurr , but even in his state he could see an unmistakeable out line of a tall person out side the front door he yanked the door open reday to yell at them to go away , then the tall finger turned around and John fell to the floor no longer able to bear the burden of loss, recovery , and love.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock turned and John fell limply to the floor. Sherlock dashed forward to stop his frined bashing his head on the wooden flooring , but thanks to his hawk like reflexes he manged to prevent this anomaly from happening . He stole one long look at John before scooping him up like a child and carrying up stairs to the flat they had once shared and hopefully will share again in the near future.

Sherlock gently laid him onto the sofa and went about tidying up the flat which was in a terrible state. Sherlock looked at John again he could see thick black bags under his eyes from restless night sleep , his jumpers  creased , in fact he hasn't got new ones they look at least 18 months old.

' oh John , I'm so sorry'

Sherlock said almost too loud. A thick growth of hair had grown above his top lip into a what John would call grief mustashe .   
Sherlock felt a pang of guilt in his heart, he did this to the man. He tore him self from Johns life. John twitched in his sleep and mutters Sherlocks name a fair few time begging him not to go .

He tossed and turned ,beads of sweat rolling down his face . Sherlock could hear Miss Hudson shifting her weight on the old floor boards and started to come up the stairs.

' John'

She yelled hoping he would answer , she continued her journey up the stairs . Sherlock knew he had to hide but he was frozen in shock unable to move his muscles . A million things tracking right through his mind a million miles a hour .

What shall he do ? Reveal him self to his fellow acquaintances and a few treasured friends or whether away in the homeless net work while watching the people he loves think he was dead. Sherlock has been told a fair few times tht he does not have a heart , but he has enough of a heart to not inflict that in other people . He would not even wish it upon Moriarty .

Sherlock could not breath , his chest tightening and his breathing came in quick fast gasps , he was having a panic attack but since he had been without John who was his rock , his doctor to his rosé he had been having these attacks more often than not . Then as soon as it started he slowed his heart down to a healthy pace and stepped into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Lestrade had been going crazy , the phones were buzzing and reports of a tall man aparantly. Look a like of sherlock was roaming the streets of down town London sometimes dazed and confused but other time claiming he's the most clever person on the planet . Greg had his suspicions but he did not believe in his ordinary thoughts , if only Sherlock WAS here .

Lestrade stop and for the first time actually started to miss the son of a nut job . He had 'heart ', a heart for work and the people close to him . He was not a machine just a traumatised young boy who believes that science is everything.

' Dammit Sherlock come back '

 He almost yelled but luckily he was the only one at the office. Moveing on from Sherlock Greg started to wonder about John , how he had been coping the last year and a half . He had heard by word of mouth that he did not take sherlocks suicide very well , but then again no one had .Even poor old Anderson was blubbering like a baby and not even Donavan could comfort him .

Our life's were torn apart in those 3 seconds .

' god if you real just give us sherlock back give us our angel please '

 Tears slowly ran down Greg's old face and gaining pace dropped onto the floor staining the carpet.Lastrard quickly wiped his eyes , collected his old , dirty coat and starrked out of Scotland Yard and leavening all emotions behind him in the dingy and dark room.


	5. Chapter 5

John shuddered awake , sweat pouring down his face. The nightmare that he just woke for was almost from the depth of hell , he could still see in the mirror , window and any other reflecting surface the evil face of Moriarty.

John looked around the flat, looking for any traces that Sherlock had been here .

Nothing.

He rose slowly , his limp worst then ever and eged into the kitchen and there on Sherlocks chair was his dark blue scarf he can never part from . John was speech less .

' John I am so so sorry'

' you're late Sherlock ,so very late'

...


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock looked into the soldiers sad eyes. They was like pools of sorrow.

' John...' Sherlock did not get to Finnish his sentance , he was interrupted by John pilling his strong fist back and punching him square in the face .sherlock stumbled back shocked , his hand clutching his now crocked nose.BUt before he could recover John pulled him into a very strong bear hug.

" Sherlock I have missed you so bloody much don't leave me again .. Not to the loneliness not again'

Sherlock placed his long lean arms around the weeping solider as if to comfort him

' but how did you...'

' love my dear Watson love'


	7. Chapter 7

Lastrard was running down the street towards Bakers street the rain poring down his warn down face. he was turning into Baker Street and he could see dark shapes behind the drapes. The shapes aperture to be hugging, as if a long reunion was being held.

Greg for a moment looked hopeful .

He did not know why he was so happy but these last 2 years was like he lost a best friend. He got to the black silky door tht was the entrance and rang the buzzer. 5 seconds .

The visitor ring.

He could hear sturdy steps comeing down the hall way , running almost to the door. The door was flung open and a bright red, gleaming face greeted him.

Sherlock.

He was speechless , he could feel his face light up with joy as he took a step towards Sherlock.


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock had just climed into bed , sweat pouring down his sharp cheek bones and lips.

His full head of black cules was matterd into clumps where he had once to meany times ran his shaking hands through his hair. He could still see the painfull memories of not but 4 hours ago.

He rolled over , pulled the covers over his head and slowly but hesttantily closed his heavy  eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock snapped his eyes open only to be side by side with Lastrard . He turned his hole body and stood in front of Greg.

He knew that he could not see him but he still begged him not to open the silky back door. Lastrard reached forwards and rang the bell.Sherlock could hear him self jogging down the stairs in a hopeful manner .

He could feel Lastrads uneven intakes of air , the long pause and the exhale . The hope in his eyes Brock sherlocks mechine like heart. He watched helplessly as he took a strong step towards sherlock . And that's when it happend.

  
The loud gun shot rumbled thorough the air , and hit lastrard right in the chest ... The real sherlock lunged forwards , grabs the inspector and lowers him gently to the ground . Now he could see it from his perspective again.

He looked his friend and he could see the  light in his golden eyes fadeing fast . Sherlock pulled him closer to his hard chest as if he was prefenting the life draining from him . Sherlock called weakly for John , but his yelp was gargled by tears and the sobs now uncontrollably leaking from the detectives dry mouth.

He lent closer and the limp body was very lightly mumbling something , it sounded like look after John . But through sherlocks confusion , he just shock the comment off and held Lastrad as the life drained from his now , cold body.

 Sherlock shredded awake the door creaking open.

John.

'Sherlock it's ok , I'm hear'.


	10. Chapter 10

John was awake and could hear Sherlocks broken cries in his sleep. He stood up and uneasily headed For the bedroom he had not been in for a very long time .

He cracked the door open and could see the detective shrudding awake .

' Sherlock , it's ok I'm hear'

whispered John in his softest tone , as if he was speaking to a child.

He sat on the eage of the detectives bed.

' John ...'

Suddenly Sherlock pulled John into a hug ,  . He just sat there waiting for Sherlock to pull way but after a couple of minutes he realised he was asleep. He gently lifeted him up and layed him down , pulled the sheets up to his chin and kissed him on the forehead.

' sleep well Sherlock... Sleep well'.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week since sherlock returns from the dead and now everyone knew , even the blasted  media  was trying to barge their way into the flat.

But things could have never been better for the to ' flat mates' who shared 221B on Bakers street , except this morning Sherlock received a worring letter which he assumed was moriarty ( if he could fake his death then so can he , there one of the same) and Lastrad was shot dead five days ago on their very own front steps.

Sherlock once again was playing depressing music and was hardly talking to anyone , even John.

By now John had been long since worried and was even texting mycroft.

'Im going out! '

yelled Sherlock from down stairs . With his soldier like nature still with in John he was compelled to follow the tall man.


	12. Chapter 12

A lot of things was going tho his mind , just like they was last time but this time there will be no way out of it. No get out of jail free card or paradox. He did not even say goodbye to his kitten, jam and rage guy that meant the world to him.

Sherlock sighed , he could not live with the guilt . He took a step towards the eage of the tall building and almost throw himself of the ledge , the only thing was stoping him was the emotional vouise coming from behind him.John. 

  
"I can't lose you again  
I can't watch you die again and know I just stood their  
It would tear me apart peice  
By peice till nothing remains not no wear in till you came back please dont  make me lose you again , but if you do decide to jump there's one thing I did not say to you last time ,something I should have said a long time ago... Sherlock Homes you will be the death of me but I think I'm in love with you"

  
 Suddudy Sherlock felt weak and stumbled dandrosly close to the edge , his long arms waving in the empty air before he stumbled and fell completely of the edge.


	13. Chapter 13

John rushed to the edge to find Sherlock hanging by his fingertips. He tried  to pull him up, he pulled and heaved but did not succeed .

Sherlock looked John in the eye and muttered

' John you silly foul ... I love you too'

then with out warning let go and for the second time in his life , John watched his first love fall to his death.

 Sherlock could feel him self falling , tumberling through the air. He could feel him lumbering towards the ground . He could see the crowded path and all to soon he landed with a crash.


	14. Chapter 14

John looked in horror as Sherlock fell and then almost sighed in relief as he landed on a tubby bloke Which evidentially stopped his fall.

 John then proceeded to ran down the stairs as fast as he could to reach him. As John got closer he could see the deep cut to his forehead and his chest moving jaggedly up and down as if he was having trouble breathing  
He rushed over and felt his pulse weak. 

 Of corse Sherlock was serously hurt . With out thinking about farther damage he throw Sherlock over his shoulder and ran for the entrance of the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

Sherlock awoke.

He was at home with thick black straps made of leather pining him to his bed. A tube was threaded into his thin arm pumping a smoothing liquid into his system. There was a high pitch ringing in his ears and whispering in his head. Sherlock tried to shake it off but it would not vanquish.

At this point he started calling desperately for John . His name echoing the empty room. Sherlock could hear footsteps but ... They was unknown to him . The door swang open and in stepped a rather tall man with his belt litters with medical equipment . At this point sherlock was now pulling with all his might in till thick cuts started to form on his delicate wrists , blood now dripping onto the floor.

' where is John !!' He almost spat at the man .

' What have you done with my John !!'.

He could feel hot tears trickling down his cheeks , anger and emotion pounding throw his body like waves. The man who was now standing in the middle of his room started to speak his voice chilling sherlock to the bone.

' James ... There is no John he is someone you talk about in your sleep , you make up stuff and convince your self that it is true ... James you are schizophrenic and this James Moriarty is just a an anatation of your self... I'm sorry a cople of years ago I dionogsed you as a psychopath ' 

 ''Sherlock'' opened his mouth.

' im not a psychopath I'm a high functioning socio.....'

Sherlock was never going to give in John was real , how could he have such feelings for someone who did not exist. He IS Sherlock Homes the worlds only consultive detective and he IS Johns. At this point his body could take no more heart ache and he fell stressfully to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been months now since sherlock went into the coma and John could feel his pulse getting stronger everyday .

The strong beat of his heart pushing blood around his body, the heat radiating from his chest , as it still moved jaggedly up and down in time with breathing. John sat in the seat next to his bed , rarely getting up , afraid Sherlock might die in his absence.

He hardly ate , he had become a stick of a man and if Sherlock was awake he would be very disappointed in his Jawn. Everyday he wished that his sherlock would wake. But everyday he was disappointed.

Day go by , day after day . John never really sleeping , never really eating . Wasting away at Sherlocks bedside. People come and go , never really noticing him as if he had become part of the furniture. John sighed

' wake up soon sherlock ... We need you ... I.. I..need you'.


	17. Chapter 17

Sherlocks eyes fluttered open , the light slowly filtering his pupils .

His surroundings gradually spinning into focus , blob of objects .A mix of colour ... A streak of blond , a dash of black and a feel of a sweaty hand in his cold grip.

'John?' The words gently seeping out of his mouth which he could hardly control like liquid poring out it .  
 Sherlocks sight was now getting clearer and was now able to see his tiny John , his cheekbones prodding throw his skin . The bones in his fingers clearly visible and his tired warn down eyes no longer gleaming in the light.

Sherlock let out a gasp of relief , he was real , John was real . How long had sherlock Been in this state weeks ? Months ? Years?. Time was unpredictable but judging by Johns state it had been a fair while. The surroundings were clearly sterilised every day at noon. The calendar on the wall marked December . December the 25th.

Sherlock smiled , that half smile that sent John weak at the knees. He gently shock Johns thin shoulder. He stirred but not wakeing , in his sleep begging sherlock not to die . Sherlock shock the solider a little more firmly , a little stronger.


	18. Chapter 18

Johns eyes snapped open, his vision blurry, but a figure was coming into his eye radius . He assumed it was sherlock but this person was moveing , he panicked for a slip second scared that Sherlock had been moved or worse died .

He almost broke down in Tears but the person said something . It was his name.  
Before he knew Sherlock was pulling him into a hug .

John weeped into the detectives shoulder , glad he was back . Sherlock levels his lips to his ear and whispered lightly

' merry Christmas John '

. John Finished sherlocks sentence

' and a happy new year'

tears gavering in his eyes.not tears of sadness but tears of happiness. He had never been so happy and he will probably not again.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been weeks since Sherlock awoke from his coma and ever since that day their life have been turned inside out. Sherlock had made no more hints to any further relationship.

John hinting everyday .

Sherlock is seeing just not observing, something John was being constantly told off for doing . It was mid- winter and the heating had broke down , so the pair spent days on end curled up in front of the fire while working on cases ( the ones that did not require field work) . It was extra cold  on this  day and John was once again hinting . Sherlock seemed a bit more observant because he seemed fidgety and uneased .

Sherlock sighed and walked into the Kichin with John following close behind. Sherlock span around and faced John  
' look there's something I wanna say ... I wanted you to be the last person I saw before I jumped but now your in my vains and I can't get you out."

  
Sherlock took a step towards John , clasping his hands in a firm grip

.' John belive me when I say this but I am so sorry for the pain I have causes you , it could have not been easy '

  
It's wasn't you left two years ago  
No note and you let me suffer '  
John could feel the anger building up again but he contained his anger after being told the stress his anger inflicts on Sherlock could active the part of the brain that put him in a coma . He took a deep breath ,

"Sherlock I missed the hell out of you and in never ever gonna let you go"

. He took a step closer to the detective and lent forwarded his lips brushing against Sherlocks . He smiled through their locked lips.

 ' never'

sherlock wisperd

' I will be with you always '


	20. Chapter 20

Several weeks had passed and the pair was happy . The heating had been fixed and the new year was going well , even tho they did not want to jinx it they hoped for a peaceful year.

They was garranteed not to get one .

The press were still trying to get head over hills to interview sherlock and John , they was more intrested in their relationship . Finally John convinced them they was not a "pair".

Months had passed and they would have a agruement now and then but they would kiss and make up and more othen then not settle down and watch doctor who . Life was perfect and it was about to get even better


	21. Chapter 21

Twilight was fast apprching, the light around them lit up the beautiful city.

Pepole wandering about on the ground like Amy's searching from leaves. They was on the London eye the only land mark Sherlock had not. Visited and John soon found out why.  
"Come on its a amayzing view , you can see everything from up here!"

. John turned around  expecting Sherlock to be leaning over the edge in curiosity but this was not what he saw . He was met with a very pale man curled up on the seat in the middle of the pod. His hands shakeing, his body shivering .

John had only seen him like this once and that was the hounds of Baskerville . What he was seeing in the detectives eyes was fear pure fear.

  
" oh sherly , come here why didn't you say you was afriad of heights ".

He took another step closer and pulled him into a hug .

" you shoud have told me you silly foul"

 Sherlock mumbled into johns jumper

" I didnt  want to ruin the day , I love you to much to do that to you "

. John lent forwards a laugh growing in his chest. Sherlock turned , staring at John like he just swallowed a million frogs.  
He got up and walked  quickly across the pod and towards the exit ready to leap out when they stopped.

He had slowed down his fear and now they was plumiting fast towards the ground . They got off and headed to Times Square.


	22. Chapter 22

It had been long since night fall and Times Square was trembling with tourists. The lights around them were flashing madly and the soft sky line was shinning brighter then before , an odd glow cast across the city . Sherlock and John was leaning against the fountain , life going on around them .

" John"

Sherlock muttered so only John could hear him.

" I have got something to ask , and it's not going to be easy ... Not for me anyway"

  
John was confused , his bushy eyebrows knitting together , creating a uni-brow.

" John hamish Watson , you where the one who made me feel , you were there when I needed you even if it ment saccise . You watches me die then accepted me back into you life"

  
John was now looking amazed like a rare moment was happening . Sherlock continuod to speck.

" you have watched me lay in a coma for months and been in life or death situations... What I'm trying to say is , you have always been there for me but I not for you"

  
 Sherlocks voice was full with emotion , his hands shakeing. He took a deep breath as if he was nervous . With out warning he lowered to one knee , the rest of his leg sticking out rediclously. John stifled a laugh , trying to grasp what was happening.

" John you was always there for me"

  
He said again

" but now it's time I was there for you . I want to live the rest of my life in you arms , I want to be sherlock Watson or Watson Holmes I don't care as long as I'm with you so  
John Watson would you do me the upmost honers and become the best husband the oridanery world can give "

  
 Sherlock wafers all around them silent, tourists stoping to stear or take photos. John was speechless , he was dazed , the words trekking through his mind.  
He spat out the words Glad to finally speck them.  
" yes , oh my god yes!!!!" .  
He leaped towards the detective , wrapping his short legs round his waist. The crowds around broke into appluse , hundreds of pepole screaming congragealasions . The pair stared at each other , there eyes locked . Both leaning forward intill their silky lips intenereinded . They broke apart a smile on both faces. The detective lent forward

" the brain and the soilder "

  
 He yelled over the top of the crowed

" forever and always! I love you John Watson "

  
Johns Heart was bursting , he was so happy is was un-real. He smiled knowing he would finally be happy .


	23. Chapter 23

Then the world erupted into a mass of firery chaos.


	24. Chapter 24

The square around burst in panic , fallen cizitins and scream children litterd the paving while other fled , trying to get to safety.

Wave after wave of smoke poured into the square , chokeing the young children that were too slow . Sherlock looked around depritly , looking for John .

The fountain was blown to peises . Sherlock located John in a flash . A large lump of rock pinned his arm down , crushing it . Blood seeped on the cobble stone , dripping out of johns arm slowly. Sherlock stepped up to the large stone and with a lot of difficulty , shifted it off John cause ing him to scream out in pain , blood now flowing faster .

He sat up , groaning as he did so , stemmed the bleeding and with Sherlock helping got up while hugging his arm to his water socked body.Sherlock was tugging at johns good arm telling him he needed a doctor but he egnoreed him and ran to a middle age man and woman.

Both had fatal wounds and were both dead. A few feet Ahead a very young Boy , about 3 stood cowering near the body of the woman .


	25. Chapter 25

He was small for his age , and his black hair was swept heavily over his bright blue eyes which were socked with tears. His small hands shaking , grasping a battered bear. His sobs were loud .

Heart broken.

John rushed over and checked the boy over . Exept for a couple of cuts on his small face , he was unharmed. He moved on leavening the boy trembling. Sherlock called after but John was too busy trying to save life's . He bent down so he was eye level with the boy.

" what's you name?"

He asked. As softly as he could.

" William Scott " the boy crocked back , his eyes glinting in the moon light as he did so.

The cute face melting it's way into sherlock heart.  
Sherlock pick the boy up , hugging him tight to his heaving chest.

" that's mine too" he whispered in his ear "but you can call me sherlock" .

  
Around chaos was still erupting and now John was no where to be found . He ran around in panic , the boy bouncing in his arms. Finally the crowds died down and there John was lying on The floor half dead  in a pool of blood which was now flowing from his arm faster then before.

His pale face was bruised badly and his leg was bent , the bone sticking out of the skin. His fingers griped round a crow bar and his eyes flickered under his eyelids.


	26. Chapter 26

Cuts littered his arms and leg which contributed towards his unstable contistion. On his head were the words poff and homosexual .

Sherlock looked down at his John . Tears dripped down his cheek and fell onto the concrete. He place William gentaly to the ground and scooped up the soldier . He walked hastily towards the amberlence of which just turned up and begged them to do whatever it took he then planted a kiss between johns flickering eyes and spun on his heel, took William by the hand and slowly walked home .

Towards safety.


	27. Chapter 27

'Miss Hudson'?!?

Called sherlock from the bottom of the stairs .

' look after William Scott I need to go out"

and with that he staked out of the house , leaving miss Hudson with a very confused look on her face.

Miss Hudson look at the now empty corridor , her hand grasping the stair rail . William looked at her nervously, his eyes darting over her . He pulled his brow into a scowl ,opened his mouth and all that came out was a heart broken sob.

She looked at him then wandered into her front , groning in protest lowerd her self down holding her hip. She turned on the tv and the news flashed before her eyes , images she did not wish to see .

White flashes of explosions and pepole running Around screaming for help , their desperate cries ringing out .

Then she saw the replay

, she could see clearly the streak of blond and cream sweater in the black smoke . The attack was gruesome , clubs and crowbars connecting with johns bloody body and face blood pouringd down his pale face , collapsing Words covering his arms legs and any skin showing.

" oh Sherlock"

she whispered as she picked up the phone and put it to her ear .


	28. Chapter 28

Sherlock was back at the fountain , desperately searching for answers , when he got a call .

It was the hospital .

"Is he alright "

he asked eagerly into the mike.

"I'm sorry Mr Holmes , I would have to ask you kindly to come to the hospital"

  
Sherlock didn't wait for any answers before he raced off to the hospital.

Sherlock arrived at the hospital red in the face and holding his side from the stitch he has revived from the runing.

"I'm here to see John Watson"

he told the receptionist breathlessly.

"Yes , sir please follow me "

. He trudged along after the woman an soon arrived at a office and advised to sit down . Sherlock knew even before the think man opened his mouth.

"John...?"

He asked hopefully for once wishing he didn't have the power of deduction.

"I'm sorry Mr Holmes , we had to perform a emergency surgery to remove a hemotoma pressing on his brain and..."

The doctor waverd.

"And what?!?"

The detective yelled forcefully .

"And his heart gave out before we could do anything, I'm sorry for your lose Mr Holmes "


	29. Chapter 29

Sherlock was back at the fountain , desperately searching for answers , when he got a call . It was the hospital .

"Is he alright "

he asked eagerly into the mike.  
"I'm sorry Mr Holmes , I would have to ask you kindly to come to the hospital"

  
Sherlock didn't wait for any answers before he raced off to the hospital.

Sherlock arrived at the hospital red in the face and holding his side from the stitch he has revived from the runing.  
"I'm here to see John Watson" he told the receptionist breathlessly.

"Yes , sir please follow me "

. He trudged along after the woman an soon arrived at a office and advised to sit down . Sherlock knew even before the think man opened his mouth.

"John...?"

He asked hopefully for once wishing he didn't have the power of deduction.  
"I'm sorry Mr Holmes , we had to perform a emergency surgery to remove a hemotoma pressing on his brain and..." The doctor waverd.

  
"And what?!?"

The detective yelled forcefully .  
"And his heart gave out before we could do anything, I'm sorry for your lose Mr Holmes "


	30. Chapter 30

Sherlock didn't stay . He fled leaveing the hospital . He stole a car and started to  drive recklessly . Tears clouded his Vision and his parms were sweaty.He drove across the almost empty bridge.

  
"Good bye john"

he said before swerving sharply to the left and drove straight off London bridge .

The car hit the water at force throwing Sherlock across the car. It was filling up quick and he didn't fight he accepted . It was up to his chin then his nose . Finnaly the car was completly submerged and only then did Sherlock breath in , sucking in the water in and out like it was oxygen.

His last thoughts was with John . In a matter of minuites the greatest detective was Dead .


	31. Chapter 31

Sherlock didn't stay . He fled leaveing the hospital . He stole a car and started to to drive recklessly . Tears clouded his Vision and his parma were sweaty.he drove across the almost empty bridge.

  
"Good bye john"

he said before swerving sharply to the left and drove straight off London bridge . The car hit the water at force throwing Sherlock across the car.

It was filling up quick and he didn't fight he accepted . It was up to his chin then his nose . Finnaly the car was completly submerged and only then did Sherlock breath in , sucking in the water in and out like it was oxygen.

His last thoughts was with John . In a matter of minuites the greatest detective was Dead .


	32. Chapter 32

The search began .

Miss Hudson call the Scotland Yard after a week of not hearing from Sherlock or John and she was getting worried . It wasn't till she got two calls not les then a hour apart

  
The first was John .

  
The she picked up the second call Only to hear lestrad telling her that they had follows Shelocks GPS and found him at the bottom of the themes a clear suiside  .  
Then she broke down , grabbed her coat and left.

She was never heard from again .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read all the way thank you. I know it could be a better ending but im wrieting a supernatural fanfic XD

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry , could have been better . This was my first fan fiction on which I actually completed *raise a cheer*  
> Hope you enjoyed It 
> 
> ~kaya~


End file.
